1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wire take-up methods and apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for effectively treating the terminal end portion of the wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within wire-like object take-up apparatus for performing the take-up operation of various kinds of wire-like objects, such as, for example, cables, it has been a common practice to move the wire-like object between a full bobbin and an empty bobbin, which are disposed in parallel relation with respect to each other, and toward a pawl disposed upon the empty bobbin by which the wire-like object is caught and severed in order to automatically initiate the take-up operation of the wire-like object upon the empty bobbin. In this instance, the severed terminal end portion is subjected to the potential energy stored within the wire-liek object and undergoes a spring-back movement, and is likewise subjected to the centrifugal forces acting thereon whereby a pulling action is instantaneously exerted upon the terminal end portion which tends to damage the wire-like object, and the terminal end portion thereof, disposed upon the full bobbin. Furthermore, the severed terminal end portion of the wire-like object is freely movable until the rotation of the full bobin is terminated and consequently, the terminal end portion strikes against the wire-like object disposed upon the full bobbin thereby causing damage to the same. Still further, the terminal portion of the wire-like object is likely to become entangled with the rotating pawls, as a result of which the winding efficiency and yield rate of the product are considerably decreased and under such entangled conditions, the severed terminal tends to be shredded into pieces which fly off in a random manner thereby causing further damage to the apparatus, as well as creating dangerous conditions.
In order to solve these problems, it has heretofore been proposed to provide various expedients, such as, for example, a cylindrical cover formed with a slit for passage therethrough of the wire-like object and so configured as to conceal the full bobbin in its entirety; a circular ring adapted to push th wire-like object toward one side of the bobbin; and another type of circular ring provided upon one side of the bobbin and including an annular recess and a projection serving as a guide for the wire-like object.
Among these expedients, however, the cylindrical cover is disadvantageous in that the terminal end of the wire-like object flies out of the cylindrical cover through means of the slit formed therein until the rotation of the full bobbin is terminated and in this situation, a portion of the terminal end is shredded into pieces due to its striking against the slit, which pieces are of course dangerous as noted heretofore.
Within the apparatus within which the circular ring is utilized for pushing the wire-like object toward the one side of the bobbin, the terminal portion of the wire-like object escapes from the circular ring and tends to become entangled with the pawl of the bobbin, and therefore, the self-cleaning operation of the pawl cannot be performed. Consequently, the automatic take-up operation cannot be initiated, and thus, the take-up efficiency is considerably decreased.
In the case wherein the circular ring having an annular recess or projection is utilized, similar problems regarding the self-cleaning of the pawl will be presented, and in addition, the wire-like object tends to be severed by means of the projection during high speed rotation of the bobbin. Thus, the prior art expedients cannot satisfactorily solve the various problems noted hereinabove.